Redibagu Academy
Redibagu Academy (レディバグアカデミー, Redibagu Gakuen) is an all girls school located in Chiba Prefecture, Japan. Uniform The uniform worn by students changes depending on what time of the year it is. In warmer months the summer uniform is used, with the winter uniform being used in colder months. No matter what time of the year it is, students will have a choice of wearing socks or stockings in one of the two accepted colors: black or white. Summer The summer uniform is very simple, consisting of a dark blue and white sailor fuku with a red bow. For shoes, they may wear anything of their choosing. Winter The winter uniform is very simple, consisting of a long-sleeved dark blue and white sailor fuku, but otherwise remains the same. Students First Years A-1 * Kayla * Zennia * Nero * Seiko * Meicco * Kurai * Niama * Kanojo * Ohayogozaimasu * Kozan A-2 * Cherī * Mimosa * Julia * Elizabeth * Princess * Chinbanyun * Ni * Eho * Wain A-3 * Jelly * Leiha * Mai * Lisa * Willa * Mice * Leiam * Watashi Second Years B-1 * Kakyoin * April * Gem * Panda * Mint * Asta * Banana * Daniela * Taiyo * Kansuru * Hi * Kokku * Pepushi B-2 * Koshō * Shio * May * Leafy * Eurina * White * Nori * Sei * Anzu * Iku * Sake B-3 * Cookie * Rose * Milda * Mia * Ronnie * Snow * Baisy * Sojon * Supuraito Third Years C-1 * Lee * Anne * Bishop * Rossa * Daiya * Serena * Meow * Wareware * Kora C-2 * Buttercup * Reese * Mindy * Mel * Tama * Ruler * Kino * Okonaemasu * Kokusu C-3 * Amy * Chai * Candy * Mochi * Cherī * Otoko * Asa * Yoru Staff * Lotus (Class A-1 Teacher) * Redi (Scientist and Teacher of Mew Mew Class) * Bee (Class A-2 Teacher) * Eggnog (Class A-3 Teacher) * Stone (Class B-1 Teacher) * Bread (Class B-2 Teacher) * Rain (Class B-3 Teacher) * Sorbet (Class C-1 Teacher) * Skull Face (Class C-2 Teacher) * Pear (Class C-3 Teacher) * Sakura (Student Council Adviser) * Jam (Literature Club Adviser) * Lilith (Folklore Club Adviser) * Lily (Newspaper Club Adviser) * Alicia (Gardening Club Adviser) * Misha (Cooking Club Adviser) * Annette (Art Club Adviser) * Blueberry (Drama Club Adviser) * Taiya (Soccer Club Adviser) * Torima (Basketball Club Adviser) * Matcha (Volleyball Club Adviser) * Froggy (Dance Club Adviser) * Mei (Karate Club Adviser) * Bear (Swimming Club Adviser) * Mizu (Track & Field Club Adviser) * Satoshi (Tennis Club Adviser) * Ga (Handicraft Club Adviser) * Aru (Archery Club Adviser) * Yoi (Anime Research Club Adviser) * Biru (Game Research Club Adviser) Clubs Redibagu Academy, like most schools, has many clubs available for students. Being apart of a club in mandatory. Student Council Members * Sakura (Adviser) * Cookie * Amy * May * April The student council performs many duties, such as running cultural festivals or field days. They also handle the approval, budget and space assignment for other clubs. Literature Club Members * Jam (Adviser) * Jelly * Buttercup * Rose * Milda The literature club spends most of its time reading and then discussing various books and poetry. Folklore Club Members * Lilth (Adviser) * Leiha * Chai * Anne The folklore club spend most of their time reading, discussing and doing research on various folklore. Newspaper Club Members * Lily (Adviser) * Reese * Bishop * Gem * Mimosa The newspaper club is in charge of writing and publishing the school newspaper, known as Redibagu Times. They mostly report on current events, such as competitions and club activities. Gardening Club Members * Alicia (Adviser) * Kakyoin * Mia * Zennia * Rossa The gardening club is in charge of caring for the gardens located on school grounds. They also grow the vegetables used by the cooking club. Cooking Club Members * Misha (Adviser) * Koshō * Panda * Leafy * Mindy The cooking club is well liked throughout the school for sharing whatever they've made with other students. They receive all vegetables from the gardening club. Art Club Members * Annette (Adviser) * Shio * Nero * Julia * Mint The art club have many of their paintings and drawings displayed around the school. Alongside that, the club is also stocked with sculpting clay and a kiln. Drama Club Members * Blueberry (Adviser) * Kayla * Candy * Mai * Seiko * Meicco The drama club is in charge of coming up, directing and putting on plays for the students around the school. Soccer Club Members * Taiya (Adviser) * Daiya (Team Captain) * Eurina (Vice-Captain) * Elizabeth * Lisa The soccer club was once well known for their skill, but the team have struggled in recent years. Basketball Club Members * Torima (Adviser) * Mel (Team Captain) * Asta (Vice-Captain) * Ronnie The basketball club was once known for their skill, but the team have struggled in recent years. Volleyball Club Members * Matcha (Adviser) * Mochi (Team Captain) * Banana (Vice-Captain) * Cherī * Willa The volleyball club was once know for their skills, but the team have been struggling in the recent years after the previous team members graduated or stop coming to practice and practice matches. Dance Club Members * Froggy (Adviser) * Tama (Captain) * Ruler (Vice-Captain) * Snow * White * Princess The dance club has recently gained some fame after going to nationals dancing championship last year. Karate Club Members * Mei (Adviser) * Lee (Captain) * Nori (Vice-Captain) * Sei * Mice The karate club hasn't been getting many applicants to join, some say it's because the captain is in a bad mood lately about new members. Swimming Club Members * Bear (Adviser) * Daniela (Captain) * Serena (Vice-Captain) * Baisy * Chinbanyun The swimming club has been getting a little fame back ever since Hajime finally returned to the club in over a year after leaving due to something emotional happening after the nationals. Track & Field Club Members * Mizu (Adviser) * Taiyo (Captain) * Anzu (Vice-Captain) * Kurai * Niama * Leiam The track and field club sure has been winning a lot in nationals with their team, but since some are third years they will be leaving soon. Tennis Club Members * Satoshi (Adviser) * Kino (Captain) * Okonaemasu (Vice-Captain) * Sojon * Kansuru * Chosei The tennis club sure isn't doing so well right now after the best third years have graduated but the new third years and second years are trying their best to keep it up again. Handicraft Club Members * Ga (Adviser) * Ni * Eho * Kanojo * Watashi The handicraft club is a great help towards the art and drama club. They are always helping them out with supplies and props for their artwork and plays. Archery Club Members * Aru (Adviser) * Meow (Captain) * Otoko (Vice-Captain) * Wareware * Iku * Ohayogozaimasu * Kozan The archery club is well popular with the boys from the other schools. Game Research Club Members * Yoi (Adviser) * Asa * Yoru * Hi * Kokku The game research club hasn't been going to well with new applicants nor much going on due to the anime research club. They also spend time playing games and discussing games. It also holds game contests. The winners for the game contests also get a prize. Anime Research Club Members * Biru (Adviser) * Kora * Kokusu * Supuraito * Pepushi * Sake * Wain The anime research club has been gaining new applicants and such as it's been more popular lately then the game research club. They also spends most of its time watching/reading and discussing anime/manga. It also holds cosplay and trivia contests. The winners for the cosplay and trivia contests also get a prize. Mew Class This class teaches and helps students who want to become Mews how to become one and to find out if they are compatible or not. Any year can take it. It's not mandatory but students are allowed to choose it if they want to. Redi is the teacher who teaches this class. * Redi Story This school will make several appearances throughout Mini Verse Mew Mew and Mini Verse Mew Mew La Vida Carte. Etymology Redibug: "Ladybug" in Japanese. Category:Mini Verse Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Locations in Mini Verse Mew Mew Category:Locations